The Red Rose
by ColonelBishop
Summary: "The Red Rose shall rise and become one of the most feared shinobi in the world!" Female Naruto. Heavily AU. Good Akatsuki.


**Chapter 1**

_A New Family Member_

Yuki Kugo looked at the clear blue sky with a smile. She heard her Jun, her son, playing with the other children of the village known as Konoha. The muttering of the other parents could be heard, but it was something Yuki didn't dwell on. All she was focusing on was the lovely morning, a day that she wouldn't be able to enjoy once she was back in Ame.

"Yuki!" a friendly voice said.

Yuki's smile grew wider as her eyes flickered over to Kushina Uzumaki, a dear friend of hers. "You're late, Kushina," Yuki said.

"You can't possibly expect a pregnant woman to be able to arrive on time. Especially during the afternoon," Kushina huffed, resting her hands on her hip.

"Oh, come on Kushina," Yuki chuckled, "it was only a joke."

Kushina's face softened as she too chuckled. "Sorry, it's the hormones," she softly said, taking a seat on the bench.

"Don't worry, I know what you mean," Yuki said, waving her hand dismissively. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Yuki asked, clapping her hands together.

"It's a girl," Kushina proudly answered. "Where's Jun, I haven't seen him since he was a baby?" Kushina inquired, her eyes swept over the park.

"One second," Yuki said, holding up her index finger. "Jun, come say hi to your aunty," she shouted, gesturing towards Kushina.

A blonde haired boy ran towards the two with a grin on his face. He stared at Kushina with curious eyes as he waited for his mother to introduce the strangely familiar woman.

"Jun, sweety, this is Kushina," Yuki stated, pointing at Kushina.

"You've gotten so big Jun," Kushina exclaimed, smiling warmly, "Can Aunty have a hug?"

Jun grinned and nodded, giving Kushina a quick hug before running back to play with the other children.

"He looks just like you Yuki," Kushina sighed contentedly, leaning back on the bench.

"You really think so?" Yuki asked in disbelief. "I think he looks just like his father," she added, watching Jun as he played.

Kushina nodded, glancing at Yuki whose face had saddened. She had briefly forgotten that Jun's father, Yuki's husband, had died during the civil war. Yuki always got upset by even the mention of her husband, but it was normal. Kushina understood that Yuki was still grieving and respected that.

"I never asked how many more weeks you have," Yuki finally said, her expression changing from sadness to curiosity.

"Hmm, about three more weeks. Minato keeps joking that the baby may come sooner," Kushina chuckled. She pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"You must be happy. There won't be any more pains and the baby will stop kicking you," Yuki said, stifling a giggle.

"I can't help but wait until the weeks are over and I can hold my daughter," Kushina nodded.

It grew quiet between the two women, as each listened to the sound of birds chirping and the gentle breeze. Neither could ever imagine that such a peaceful day could turn into a nightmare.

**That Night**

Yuki felt the malicious chakra before she saw the beast. She stared up at the Kyubi no Kitsune as its tails whipped around, causing death and destruction. The villagers below screamed in terror as they ran the opposite direction, while any shinobi ranked higher then Genin ran towards the demon fox.

Yuki had the strong urge to help those below, but she had to get her scared son out of the building before it was destroyed by the rampaging fox. Her eyes snapped away from the scene outside to focus on getting Jun. She picked the boy up and wrapped a sheet around him, so that he wouldn't see the dead lying on the street, before sprinting out of the building.

Yuki couldn't help but pause as she watched the crowds of panicking villagers running towards the Hokage Mountain. Chaos was everywhere, nowhere was safe. Everyone was simply trying to escape from the beast, which resulted in a stampede of people who waited for no one.

Villagers knocked into Yuki, snapping her out of her horrified daze. She began to run, but the shouts of 'it's the Hokage' stopped her in her tracks. She looked up to see a toad standing before the Kyubi no Kitsune with two figures on his back.

The Kyubi no Kitsune roared in rage causing nearby buildings to collapse. It then started thrashing about, struggling against an unseen force before vanishing into thin air.

"Impossible," Yuki gasped, but her attention snapped over to the now falling figures. All thoughts of the Hokage Mountain were gone from her mind as she raced over to the forest.

"Kushina!" Yuki cried out in a panic as she entered the clearing the demon fox had just disappeared from. Her eyes swept over the place, searching desperately for the bright red hair that Kushina possessed.

"Yuki," came a weak response from Kushina.

Yuki's head snapped over to the location of the voice. Kushina was propped up against a tree, cradling a tiny bundle in her arms. Lying nearby was an unmoving Minato. Yuki gently set Jun down before kneeling before her friend.

"Isn't she beautiful, Yuki?" Kushina said, weakly smiling down at the sleeping baby.

"She looks just like her mother," Yuki murmured, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Please take care of Natsume for me," Kushina said, handing the bundle to Yuki.

Yuki gently took the baby from Kushina, looking down at the red-haired girl. Kushina smiled before she took her last breath, her body going limp. Yuki stood up, cradling Kushina's- no _her_ child. She led Jun out of the clearing and further into what was left of the forest.

"What's going on? What are you holding, Mommy?" Jun curiously asked, pointing to the little bundle.

"This is Natsume, your new baby sister," Yuki answered, taking a hold of Jun's hand as she began leading them on the journey back to Ame.

A dark figure watched from a distance, his mouth twisted into a smirk. He had just found the perfect weapon for The Order. And her name was Natsume Namikaze, jinchuuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune.

**AN: **That is the end of my first chapter. Incase anyone hasn't figured it out, Kushina wasn't a jinchuuriki for my story. Also this story is heavily AU. Leave a review telling me what you think about this chapter.

**Update: **The story has been beta'ed.


End file.
